Official Map Game
This is the official Map Game for this wiki but you can make your own. Map Factions You can be any nation on this Map Game but so far these are the only ones involved in World War III (Official Map Game). You can change factions, become neutral, end neutrality or even start your own faction. USA and Allies (Capitalists) * USA **Alabama Republic (User:AkharnesGov) * South Korea * Dutch-Briton Empire (User:King Emiel Hardy of Mahuset) * Finland **Union of Zeme (User:Nico Kaikkonen) * Daniel-Land Communists * China PR * North Korea (User:Mangdublah) * Soviet Scandinavian League (User:LurkSEB) * Communist Canada (User:Sabovia) Others * Dradelia (User:DrukeTheFluke) Neutral (Players) * Turkey (User:Supremeleaderofhasanistan) Pre-Map Game History *North Korea threaten war on the South and the United States. *China PR announces support for North Korea. 2013.0 *'Turkey:' The president of Turkey announced Turkey's neutrality in the conflict. 2013.5 *''Dutch-Briton Empire'': 'The Benelux and Britain create a union. *'Dradelia: Dradelia declares independence. *'Dutch-Briton Empire: '''Dradelia is given autonomy to prevent an war. *'Dradelia:' Dradelia declines and declares a full state of war. **'Dradelia: Dradelia expand by a small area. *'''Turkey: Turkey offer the Turkish Non-Aggression Pact to every nation. **'Dutch-Briton Empire:' Declines the offer. **'Turkey:' Turkey unrecognize Dutch-Briton until they sign the deal. **'Dutch-Briton Empire: '''Accepts the pact but with an expire date, 2025 to be exact. **'Norway will sign the deal but maintains its right to attack anyone else outside of the deal. **'''Turkey: Turkey accept the deal. **'USA '''accepts the deal under certain economic circumstances, which will be decided later. *'Norway''' asks Sweden if they would like to join to create the Soviet Scandanvian League. **'Sweden:' Sweden accept the request. *'Dutch-Briton Empire:' The empire invite Denmark. **'Denmark:' Denmark accept the request. **SSF invades Denmark, joining the Dutch-Briton - Draedilian war. **'SSF' expand into Denmark. 2014.0 *'Scandinavian-DutchBriton War:' The SSF expand more into Denmark. *'Dutch-Briton Empire:' Gives Denmark to the SSF and hopes for an peaceful end of the conflict and also invades Dradelia. **'Dradelia:' Dradelia repel the invasion, both armies weakened. *'Turkey:' President Mehmet has ordered a trade ban on Dutch-Briton Empire until they pull out of Dradelia. **'Turkey and Dutch-Briton:' The blockade ends and Turkey opens an embassy in Amsterdam while Dutch-Briton Empire open three in Istanbul, Ankara and Antalya. *'Soviet Scandinavian Front '''offers Finland to join aswell as Estonia and Iceland, they say that if they join, they shall enjoy the fruits of a progressive and prospering society such as the SSF. **'Estonia:' Estonia join. **'Finland (Union of Zeme):' Finland don't join and become under the control of the Union of Zeme. **'Iceland:' Iceland join. *'Dutch Briton Empire''' invites Ireland and East Frisia. **'East Frisia:' East Frisia split from Germany and join. **'Ireland:' Ireland joins. * North Korea invite Russia and Japan to join. **'Turkey:' President Mehmet, on reaction to the news, starts laughing. They still are staying neutral in the conflict. **'Japan: '''A Japanese island joins. *'Zeme Invades Slovakia and joins the capitalists. *'''Danland: Danland declare independence. *'Daniel-Land '''disagrees with North Korea claiming Japan and threaten to throw a nuclear bomb on Pyongyang and asks the citizens of Pyongyang (except Kim Jong-un, Ri-chun-hee and their friends) to evcuate the city. *'Soviet Scandinavian Front and '''Union of Zeme form a treaty, that Zeme will give Åland and half of the Areas Zeme Invades to Soviet Scandinavian Front if they help at invading European nations. *'Turkey:' Turkey has offered to start building long-range nuclear weapons for SSF and Zeme in return for protection. Turkey stay neutral. **'Zeme' accept the offer. **'Soviet Scandinavian Front '''accept the offer and also end the war with the' Dutch-Briton Empire'. *'Canada''' invites Greenland. **The Soviet Scandinavian Front 'remind Canada that Greenland is strictly Nordic and will do anything to defend the Nordic people from the invaders. They retaliate by also inviting Greenland. **'Greenland: Greenland refuse. *President of the Communist Council of North America (Supreme Leader) Joesph Cuban was "re-elected" for a 10th Term in Canada. *'Daniel-Land '''declares war on North Korea. *'Dutch-Briton Empire''' invites Northern France and Western Germany. It is known as "Operation Developed Europe". **Both regions join. *'Dradelia' bombs Dutch-Briton border towns. **'Turkey:' In reaction to this event, Turkey has closed down it's Dradelian embassies and has started a trade blockade on Dradelia until they apologise. *** Dradelia: The Dradelian Government appologies to the international community for the actions of Dradelian military forces, since the Government had no part in the bombings. General Inŝev Asvad "The Great Bear" Sanyevan faces life imprisonment for war crimes for ordering his troops to bomb Dutch-Briton towns. **** Turkey: 'Turkey re-opens relations with Dradelia however the trade blockade is still on until Dutch-Briton Empire react. 2014.5 *'Dutch-Briton Empire bombs the Dradelian capital Laru as an reaction to Dradelia. **'Soviet Scandinavian Front '''condems the attack and launches sanctions against Dutch Briton. If they continue attacks of Dradelia the SSF will have to get involved and possibly announce the threat of WMDs being launched at Dutch Briton if they do not step down. **'Turkey:' In reaction to this event, Turkey end all relations with Dutch Briton and Turkish pro-Dradelian rioters burn the Dutch Briton flag and destroy the embassy in Istanbul. Turkey also end the blockade on Dradelia. *'Soviet Scandinavian Front invade Greenland and threaten the nation with Nuclear bombs if they do not join the SFF. **'''Greenland: Greenland refuse. *'SSF '''set up a capital in Copenhagen and offers all nations except Dutch-Briton to construct embassies in the Ambasadorial portion of the city. **'Turkey:' Turkey wish to create an embassy and offer a SFF embassy in Ankara. *'Turkey, Zeme and SSF:' Turkey finish two nuclear weapons and as promised give one to Zeme and one to SSF. *'Dutch-Briton Empire: '''Emperor Emiel Hardy demands execution for Sanyevan. Category:Official Map Game